


Take Me To The Stars

by anglmukhii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Titanic AU, Titanic Car Scene Klance Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Keith hadn’t expected to meet a complete stranger who’d change his whole world in just four days time. He hadn’t expected to be running through the lower levels of the ship with said stranger. And he most definitely hadn’t expected to be pinned up against a wall in the boiler room of the ship in a sloppy liplock with him either, in full view of the workers.OR The Titanic Car Scene Klance Style that only one person asked for!





	Take Me To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Julisa! 
> 
> Okay so this was originally going to be part of this 8 chapter Titanic AU, but my buddy here just wanted the car scene. So I have delivered. Maybe I'll write the actually AU sometime, who knows? Enjoy!

Keith hadn’t expected much when he had boarded this ship. In fact, he was pretty sure the so-called ship of dreams was carrying him off to lifelong imprisonment with a husband who’d take delight in torturing him in every way possible to get back at his brother. Not that Keith would’ve gone down without a fight, but he knew that he was powerless in every sense aside from his fists.

He hadn’t expected to meet a complete stranger who’d change his whole world in just four days time. He hadn’t expected to be running through the lower levels of the ship with said stranger. And he most definitely hadn’t expected to be pinned up against a wall in the boiler room of the ship in a sloppy lip-lock with him either, in full view of the workers.

But here he was. And he wasn’t regretting a second of it. No, for the first time, he was living.

Their arms were wound tightly around each other as the kiss grew more desperate. Lance’s hands were dangerously close to his butt, Keith’s own fingers were gripping his hair like a lifeline.

“Lance,” he whispered breathlessly between kisses. “Lance, not here. There are people…”

Lance pulled away unwillingly, looking around. No one was looking. If they had been, they’d turned away quickly. Keith was right though. If they went on any further, people were sure to notice.

“Come on,” Lance whispered, grabbing his hand. Without hesitation, Keith allowed Lance to pull him along. They ran through the boiler room, workers stopping to stare at the young couple.

“Don’t mind us, just coming through! You’re doing a fine job!” Lance shouted out, encouragingly. Keith knew they weren’t supposed to be down here, but instead of feeling anxious, it felt exhilarating.

No one stepped in to try and grab them, so they continued to run. Keith could see a door up ahead. Lance sped up, so he did too.

The door wasn’t locked, in fact, it opened easily. It only took the two young men a moment to realize that they had walked into the ship’s cargo hold. Wooden crates were stacked up to the ceiling, nets covering them to keep them in place. Neither felt the need to run as they walked through, seeing nothing particularly interesting.

“Wow look what we have here huh?” Lance said, wonder and excitement in his voice. Keith followed his eyes past a row of crates. In the distance they could see a car. It wasn’t anything new to Keith, but Lance tugged him along until they found themselves in front of the car.

Lance let go of his hand to take a look inside, looking like a child who’d been given twice his weight in sweets. Keith stood there smiling at him. In his world, it had been so rare to see someone so excited.

Then again, in his world, people weren’t free. People did as their status commanded them. Wealth was seen as a blessing to the masses, but to him, it was just a curse.

He hadn’t realized that he was lost in his thoughts till he heard Lance clear his throat. He looked up to see him with the door open, a grin on his face.

“Sir?” he said, at which Keith laughed. Lance grabbed his hand to help him into the backseat. He closed the door and got into the driver’s seat.

Keith lowered the glass that separated the backseat from the front and leaned forward so that his lips were just centimeters away from Lance’s ear. Lance held his grin as he honked the horn.

“Where to, my good sir?” Lance asked with his playfully fake British accent.

Keith moved in closer, his lips barely grazing the other’s ear and whispered, “To the stars…”

Lance turned his neck slightly and Keith let out a breathy laugh before grabbing his arms and pulling Lance into the backseat with him.

Lance situated himself comfortably as Keith moved over to give him room. Once comfortable, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith responded by leaning in. They looked at each other for a solid five seconds, their breaths and rapidly beating hearts being the only thing either could hear. The two of them took each other’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. Lance’s grin had shrunk down into a soft smile as Keith looked up at him, desire and admiration in his eyes.

“You nervous?” Lance asked quietly.

Keith’s eyes moved down his face till he reached his lips before shaking his head.

“No.”

He shifted his head and pulled Lance’s hand to his lips, kissing each of the tips, carefully. With each kiss, Keith could feel Lance’s desire along with his own growing. He broke away to look into the other’s eyes once more. He knew what he wanted. He knew Lance wanted it too.

“Put your hands on me, Lance,” he whispered.

Lance blinked. “Are you sure?”

Keith only responded by grabbing Lance’s hand once more and guiding it to his chest. Lance gave him a quick squeeze before leaning in, meeting his lips with enough force to almost push him back. Keith grabbed the collar of his jacket as their kissing intensified. Keith felt himself be pushed back and down onto the seat as Lance situated himself on top of him. As if his body was acting on its own, his own legs wrapped around the other man’s waist.

Their tongues danced together as Keith moved his hand from the front of Lance’s shirt to the base of his skull, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Lance’s hands began roaming, moving from his chest and down to his sides, giving it a quick squeeze. Keith’s response was to whimper softly into his mouth. Lance’s other hand was a little more adventurous, starting at Keith’s knee and slid up his thigh till one of his fingers brushed up against Keith’s balls. The sound that came out of Keith’s mouth was the cutest Lance had ever heard.

Lance’s mouth left Keith’s, who let out a whine of protest but was silenced as the other man kissed his way down his chin and jaw. Lance’s hand grew daring and cupped Keith’s balls, squeezing them gently. He groaned when he felt Keith buck up and grind into him. He couldn’t help himself as he moved his mouth down to Keith’s neck, using a careful mix of tongue and teeth. Self-control be damned, if he left any marks, he didn’t care. Let Keith’s mom and Lotor, his fiance from hell, see them. Keith was his, no matter what anyone said.

“L-Lance, fuck!” Keith cursed. The sensations were too much, he wasn’t even aware of what his body was doing anymore. It just acted on it’s own, grinding up against the taller man. He moved his head to give Lance better access to his neck. He whimpered and mewled as Lance moved down to his collar bones. He would have so many marks after this.

“This is in the way,” Lance growled, unbuttoning Keith’s shirt at a record breaking rate. Lance stared hungrily at his exposed chest, worshipping every inch of skin in his view. Keith didn’t have time to say something before Lance’s mouth began attacking his chest. He had to muffle a scream with his hand as Lance’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples and sucked. Lance grabbed his hand and removed it from his mouth

“No, let me hear you…”

Lance’s mouth worked its magic on the other nipple and Keith just let loose with the noises he was making. He was so lost in a world of touches and sensation that he no longer cared how loud he was being. He wasn’t even sure when his shirt had disappeared. But he didn’t care as every inch of skin Lance kissed felt like it was on fire. His moans grew louder and each of them went straight to Lance’s groin.

Lance reached Keith’s stomach and kissed a row down until he got to the waist of his pants. He gave one last open mouthed kiss before unbuckling his belt and popping open the button. Keith was breathing heavily as he felt his pants disappear. He was now completely naked, exposed to Lance, who was now sitting up and eyeing him. Lance was also still fully clothed. Keith found that he had a problem with that.

“I don’t-I don’t want to be the only who’s naked,” he mumbled, feeling heat in his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if that was because he was blushing or because every inch of him was on fire from Lance’s skillful hands and wicked mouth.

Lance didn’t say anything as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and flung it somewhere. His pants disappeared in a similar fashion. Keith refused to take his eyes off of him for a second, admiring his well sculpted chest and his not at all small cock. He gulped. How was Lance going to be able to put that into his…?

“Keith?” Lance’s concerned whisper snapped Keith out of his daze.

Keith just shook his head and pulled Lance down with him once again, their mouths moving against one another in such a way that all other thoughts vanished. The friction from their cocks grinding up against each other was almost maddening, neither man knew how much more of this they could take. Also…

Keith wanted to try something.

“Sit up and lean back,” he instructed. Lance did as he was told and leaned back. He waited as Keith snaked his way up his body, kissing up Lance’s leg, earning him soft grunts and groans. He reached his cock and looked at it for a second. He had read up on this before, his mother had given him the books. The thought of having to do this with Lotor sickened him to no end, but it was different when it came to Lance. Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what Keith was trying to do.

“Wait, Keith-ah, ah!” he tried to say but his protest turned to a loud moan when he felt Keith’s tongue drag along the tip of his cock. The moans only grew louder as Keith licked his way across the tip and down the length to the base. His hand came up to gently massage his balls.

“Oh, oh my god,” Lance grunted as he tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and tugged at it. Keith took as much of Lance’s cock into his mouth as he could and gently swirled his tongue around it. Once he began bobbing his head, Lance threw his head back. All rational thought left his brain as Keith continued to go down on him, Lance’s hand at the back of his head, gently guiding him. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up into Keith’s mouth, but judging by how careful and hesitant he was being, Keith had never done this before.

Lance was close, too close. He tugged at Keith’s hair once more, grabbing hold of his face and pulling him up to meet him in a kiss. Keith looked confused but Lance only smiled.

“I-I want to come inside of you...if that’s okay?” he asked. If Keith didn’t want to do this, they wouldn’t do it.

Keith only met the question with a smile, nodding his head. Lance leaned in to softly kiss him once more.

“Lie down,” he instructed and Keith did just that. Lance had to remember how to breathe when he saw Keith just lying there, looking up at him with pure, unhidden lust.

He gulped as he ripped his eyes away to find his pants. He rummaged through the pockets before finding what he was looking for. Keith raised his head to see what was holding Lance up but then he saw Lance holding a small bottle in his hand.

“What’s that?” Keith asked.

“KY Jelly,” Lance responded. When Keith didn’t answer, Lance sighed, “I won’t be able to fit without it…”

Keith just nodded his head in understanding as he lay back once more. He wasn’t going to question why Lance even had that to begin with, but he was nervous now. He wanted to do this, but he worried. Would it hurt? It didn’t matter. He didn’t want to give this to anyone but Lance. Something told him that he needed to do this now.

Lance released a breath of air before coating one of his fingers with the lubricant.

“Spread your legs for me, that’s it,” he said and Keith complied. Lance pressed his finger against his entrance, slicking up the rim. Slowly, ever so gently he pressed the finger in. Keith inhaled sharply as he felt his body tense up against Lance’s finger. It wasn’t excruciating, but it felt strange.

“Keith...fuck...you need to relax…” he stroked Keith’s cock in an attempt to get him to calm down and breath.

It took a Keith a full minute to relax. Once Lance felt his body relax around him, he began pumping his finger in and out of his hole. He was careful not to hit his prostate, knowing full well how aroused the other man was. He wanted to savor this.

He added another finger and then another. The uncomfortable feeling had faded away into pleasure and Keith was moaning softly. So this is what it was supposed to feel like…

Lance was going slowly, Keith’s reactions all but confirming his virgin status. He didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted to give him the best experience he could offer.

“Lance...Lance, please,” Keith moaned, wanting something else inside of him. He wasn’t fragile and he wasn’t going to break, but he was sure he would if Lance didn’t shove his cock into him right then.

Lance thrust his fingers into him a few more times before taking them out. Keith whined at the loss of contact, prompting Lance to act fast. He poured a good amount of the lube onto his cock, slicking himself up. He positioned himself on top of Keith, searching the other man’s face for any doubt.

“Yes, Lance...I’m ready...please,” he said breathlessly. He was growing impatient and was sure that he would implode if Lance didn’t move.

Lance bit his lip as he pushed his cock slowly into Keith’s awaiting hole, hissing at the tightness. Keith brought his hand to his mouth once more and bit down. It hurt, but he didn’t want Lance to stop. Keith was tensed up just as he had with the first finger.

“Keith, Keith, please relax,” Lance groaned out, trying to move, but Keith was too tight. He was sure he’d burst then and there if Keith remained this way.

Keith took deep breaths, remembering what he was doing and who he was with. He’d be fine, he kept telling himself. Gradually, his body began to relax once more. Lance moved, thrusting into him slowly and gently, before he hit his prostate. Keith’s eyes, which had been squeezed tight, shot open.

_Oh!_

So that was it. This is how it was supposed to feel. Whatever pain he had felt earlier had been replaced with pleasure as Lance thrust into him, hitting his prostate each time. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and his arms around his neck as Lance buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“Lance...ah! Ah! Right there! Harder!” he moaned out, throwing his head back. His hand hit the glass of the window. Lance thrust into him hard and his hand slid off of the glass, which had fogged up. It had left a print of his hand.

Lance kept going, increasing his pace, Keith’s wanton moans egging him on. He couldn’t think of or see anything aside from the writhing man under him. Keith could barely feel the hot breath and soft kisses on his neck with the pace Lance was going at. He did, however, feel Lance’s hand wrap around his cock, pumping him at a feverish rate.

Lance was close, Keith was as well. He thrust at different angles, trying to find the one that would drive Keith right over the edge. When he found it, Keith let out the loudest scream he’d ever heard from him. He smirked, thrusting in as hard as he could.

“Come with me. Come on baby, come with me…” Lance said into his neck.

He increased his pace, driving Keith to the edge. As Lance burst inside of him, Keith came in hand. The sounds of their pleasure filling the space around them.

Lance thrust into him a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Keith tiredly thrust into Lance’s hand, trying to ride out his own.

Lance used what remaining energy he had to lift his head to kiss Keith. They were both tired, so the kiss was lazy. Keith frowned as he pulled away. He grabbed Lance’s face, he was trembling.

“You’re trembling,” he whispered, concerned. Their noses brushed up against each other’s. Lance just smiled tiredly.

“Don’t worry. I’m alright.”

They looked at each other once more for a few seconds before Lance leaned in to kiss him once more. The kiss was brief, but they they were both so tired. Keith raised his head to place a small, soft kiss on Lance’s damp forehead.

Lance smiled at this and lay his head on Keith’s chest. Neither said anything for a long while, Lance counting Keith’s every heartbeat.

“So…” he finally said.

“Yes?” Keith looked down at him.

Lance lifted his head, his chin rested on one of Keith’s pectorals, he was grinning, “Still want me to take you to the stars?”

Keith chuckled at this. Even after all of that, that was the first thing Lance said, asking him if he still wanted to take him to the stars. The question was silly, but Keith’s answer was perfectly serious. He just wanted Lance to know, after all.

“You already took me there, Lance…”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Ellie for proofreading and editing this! The things that I had to research for this...includes the history of lube. And rewatching the car scene over and over again. You're welcome, Julisa.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
